As the society progresses and the economy develops, vehicles are becoming increasingly popularized. When driving or using a vehicle, a user sets one or more of a seat height, a door mirror position, a steering wheel height, light intensity, an acoustic sound, or the like of the vehicle, and locally stores information about each set parameter as preference parameter information. When the user uses the vehicle next time, after the user is identified, the parameters of the vehicle may be set according to the previously stored preference parameter information, and the user does not need to set the parameters again.
However, it is found in a use process that, when using a different vehicle, the user needs to set parameters on the vehicle again, but cannot use preference parameter information stored in a previously used vehicle. In addition, in the foregoing method, there is only one group of preference parameter information for one user, while different preference parameter information cannot be provided for the user in different situations. Therefore, it causes great inconvenience to the user.